


Public

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [37]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Someone dares them to do it in public. Don’t own them.





	

“I can’t believe she dared us to do this!” Jim exclaimed looking around the beach.

Chris kissed his bare shoulder, “I can. Uhura’s got a dirty mind when it comes right down to it.” He could faintly hear the vibrator in Jim’s ass. “The trick is where?”

Jim looked around and spotted a secluded cove. “She didn’t say in front of everyone, did she?” he asked.

“No, just outside, where there could be people walking by,” Chris told him. He watched admiringly as Jim walked nonchalantly toward the beach. The vibrator making his walk a little awkward. They reached the cove and spread out the blanket and put up the umbrella. Chris did most of that, Jim’s knees weren’t connecting with his brain as he wound up face down on the blanket. “Well, you made it to the blanket,” Chris said with a laugh.

Jim groaned as Chris rolled him over onto his side. He pulled the back of Jim’s swim trunks down and fished out the vibrator before he pulled the front of us own down. “No turning back now,” he muttered as he inserted his aroused flesh into Jim’s ass. Both men sighed, they’d at least gotten this far. Chris kissed Jim’s back before gripping his hips and beginning his thrusts. Jim moaned as much at the intimacy as the naughtiness of where they were doing it. At least the red blush spreading over their bodies could be attributed to too much sun.

Jim’s ass gripped his cock tightly over and over again as both men looked nervously around for someone who might be watching, or catch them. That alone muffled their noises. People walked by oblivious to what was happening under the large umbrella. “This is exciting,” Jim murmured as he dipped his hand into his trunks and played with himself.

“Tell me about it,” Chris replied breathlessly as he kept moving as he finally climaxed into Jim. Jim rolled over. He pushed his trunks down enough to expose his cock as Chris did the same. They pressed against each other to cover up their manhoods as possible. Jim bent down and sucked Chris’ cock eliciting a moan from his husband. “When we get home we’re not wearing clothes again until we absolutely have to. This is driving me crazy,” he said quietly. Jim nodded, his mouth full of Chris’ cock.

Suddenly they both heard, “Hey! What are you doing in there? You can’t be doing it in there!” The sounds of what sounded like Sulu and Chekov’s voices could be heard as they apologized profusely as they apparently ran away.

Jim laughed, “And they didn’t think to look under the umbrella!”

Chris laughed too as the timer went off. “Come on, Jim. Let’s go someplace a little more private.” Jim agreed as they rearranged their clothes and picked up their stuff and left. Hours later a little girl wondered what that vibrating thing left in the sand was while her mother looked on in horror.

 


End file.
